voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
08202087 EOD Sierra
'887 NH HA LE RK - AM and KF -' NH: This is the last possible location for anyone of these jungle people to be in. RK: A bit racist, huh. NH: I'm sick of these people. We've had to go through nonstop combat to get here, be lucky you have two sidearms. LE: Just give me the word. HA: Take cover people. NH: Do it. LE: Breaching charge shot, stand back. NH: I'll lead the charge. RK: Get in front, Blitz. NH: On me, hurry the fuck up. I'll flash them and you three run in. HA: On your go. NH: Move up, move up. LE: This has to be the place. NH: Ash, breach this wall. LE: On it. RK: Any day now, detonation. LE: I shot it, why won't it go off? NH: Let me place a breaching charge. RK: I don't think that's going to work. NH: Seoli, shoot up the bottom of that wall. HA: Solid copy, light it up. NH: Now, stand back. RK: Ah, there were signal jammers. Probably stole those from the Mute, that would explain why Aaron did things so easily when you explained Kari's disappearance. NH: I'm flashing, move up and clear the room. LE: We've got your back. HA: Code blue, code blue. Cease fire! Someone's tied up in that chair. NH: Remove that nasty sock mask from their head. AM: It's usually my job to ring ears, but you're a shrill of a noise to sore ears Nate. NH: What happened to you. AM: What, from way back when? Two days ago? NH: No, from two years ago genius. AM: Some one of those BOPE ops snuck up on me as silent as the wind, struck me to the ground, cut off my comms unit, knocked me out. NH: And what, brought you here? AM: Yeah, they were wanting to know why I was targeting them. I said because they took one of ours. They don't believe me. Kept torturing me method after method. When they realized I was who I am, they tried to fill me with suicidal thoughts to get me to be intimidated. Can you believe that? NH: Where's Kari? AM: I'm pretty sure they kept her in one of those damp and dark cells down the steps. NH: What? AM: They alternate who's getting tortured. I said hi to her once in midst of transfer and they beat me senseless. NH: Everyone, secure Aaron and find his gear and IQ's gear, I'm going down there. HA: Are you sure about that. NH: That's an order. From then on, you take orders from him. Aaron, I'm doing this alone. RK: Don't do this, we're going with him. LE: We're a team, I get it if he's trying to play it safe. HA: We can help, please let us. AM: You heard the man, let him do his business. NH: I'll only come back if Kari's with me. NH: Come on, someone's gotta respond to knocking on doors. For fuck's sake. This is the last door here. KF: Helloooo? NH: Kari? KF: Nate? NH: Yes, it's me! We've come to get you out of here. KF: What about Aaron? NH: His operators are extracting him out, I've come to get you. KF: Won't GSG-9 discharge us for being off duty? NH: Well Aaron has negotiating power, I talked that through though. KF: Stop talking, let me out of here. NH: Stand back, I'm going to shoot the lock. KF: Aah that's bright, I haven't seen light in, well, days. NH: What happened? Do you remember? KF: What, when I was abandoned? NH: What? KF: You left me there. NH: You went silent, we went up there and didn't find you! KF: You left me alone, then some BOPE op pinned me down and, I guess, knocked me out. I woke up here in this place. With Capitão and the other girl. NH: It was a girl? KF: I've been through pain and suffering the last few days. I even escaped once and they found me again, that's why I'm in their maximum security gulag cells right now. NH: Look, I wish I had time to explain how sorry I am for everything but we've got to get out of here. KF: You left me alone there! You let me get captured like a POW to this insane woman! I'm bruised, beaten, cut, broken, and abandoned. She's evil, Nate. You thought I had a lot of scars before? Now I'll be covered in them. NH: Do we even know what to call her? 01: Caveira. NH: Hey now, put the...M9 down. 01: You're one of hers, the other German. NH: Look, if you don't let her and my best friend go- 01: You'll shoot me? And then what, everyone's listening. The Brazilian military will be on this location in minutes if you do anything rash. : NH and 01 are aiming their handguns at each other NH: We weren't after BOPE that day, we responded to orders claiming that a biochemical weapon was about to be released- 01: We responded to a call to secure a biochemical weapon, and that insurgents were inbound to reclaim it. NH: What the fuck? 01: There's no belief that command lied to us, we were given strict orders. NH: And you think we're terrorists? You're clearly more savage than any of us! 01: This girl, along with yourself, are insurgents. If you give up now, no more harm will come to you and you will be taken into custody- : KF grabs NH's USP and opens fire on 01 NH: Wh... KF: I'm not a terrorist. NH: Well now the world is going to think you are. KF: I don't care. NH: We've got to get out of here, what have you done? KF: I'm tired of living this life. NH: What are we going to do? KF: I'm living your life. NH: What? KF: I'm apparently a criminal now. I can't take living the life of a counter-terrorist anymore. NH: We'll be hunted high and low across the globe, Kari. KF: Not in Mirai Kuni. NH: Do you honestly think Aki is going to conceal us in her city-state? KF: She has for you. NH: Are you sure you're doing the right thing here. KF: I want to stay at home, I want to live off the millions you make already, do what I like doing as hobbies and not a career. I don't ever want to be in a position that you can lose me ever again. NH: Look, I...well...ok. If that's what you want. KF: Who did you come here with? NH: Ren, Leila, and Hyun-Ae. KF: What, did Aaron military train them? NH: Yeah. KF: If we know Ren well, she's already come up with a plan to get us out of here. RK: I have, this is Mimitome on the comms. Get yourselves up here, we've safely extracted Aaron and his gear. We've got your gear covered too Kari. KF: Thanks, that means a lot for my disappearance. RK: We'll have to get ourselved through another car chase to the carrier plane, Ashton's waiting for us. NH: Let's get a move on. KF: One last thing. NH: Yeah? KF: I know you didn't mean to leave me behind, I'm sorry. NH: Look, it's ok. We're going to get you out of here. KF: Thank you, you and all four of them upstairs. NH: Come on, let's go home. : End Category:Bypassed Files